La playlist de Kermadec
by Kermadec
Summary: Un recueil de song-fics sur Aventures. Tous les personnages vont y passer. Venez découvrir mes références musicales douteuses ! :) (Je décline toute responsabilité si vous repartez avec une ou plusieurs chansons en tête n n )
1. Un monde meilleur

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Soyez les bienvenus dans ma playlist :) Vous trouverez ici un recueil de song-fics. Le principe est simple : chaque personnage fera l'objet de deux fictions, voire davantage, si vous avez des suggestions. Pour faire simple, vous pourrez découvrir, pour chaque héros, une histoire rigolote et une histoire sérieuse. En gros.

Aujourd'hui, Viktor ouvre le bal, avec sa song-fic "fun", qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson _Un monde meilleur_ , de Keen'V. Eh oui, je choisis de commencer avec mes références musicales les plus discutables, comme ça, vous êtes prévenus : ce recueil pourra contenir tout... et surtout n'importe quoi :p

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures appartiennent à Mahyar et ses joueurs, que vous pouvez retrouver sur la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. La chanson _Un monde meilleur_ est interprétée par Keen'V sur l'album _Là où le vent me mène_.

Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve à la fin du texte n_n

* * *

 **Un monde meilleur**

Au sein du groupe d'aventuriers, l'ambiance était pesante. Le récent décès de Théo avait eu de terribles conséquences. Grunlek n'avait plus le cœur à rien. Bob, contrairement à son habitude, était silencieux. Quant à Shin, rongé par une culpabilité qu'il n'osait partager avec ses compagnons d'infortune, il se renfermait davantage à chaque nouveau jour.

Depuis une semaine, comme si leur deuil ne suffisait pas, le nouveau venu, Viktor, les mettait mal à l'aise. Il était pourtant à l'origine de leur regain d'intérêt pour les voyages. Il avait su susciter en eux l'envie de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de leur ami. Ses intentions semblaient louables, et pourtant, tous se méfiaient de lui. Même Eden, d'ordinaire amicale —excepté avec Shin— refusait de s'approcher du vieil homme. Les agissements de ce dernier éveillaient leurs soupçons.

Viktor chevauchait toujours une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Il ne se mêlait jamais au groupe. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rire seul, sans raison apparente. Cependant, le plus souvent, il restait muré dans un silence effrayant. Quand il se décidait à faire entendre sa voix, il paraissait égaré, comme tiré d'une douce rêverie. Son comportement était clairement suspect.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du vieux ? demandait Bob.

— Eh bien d'après moi... avançait Grunlek.

— Il est vraiment bizarre, je suis d'accord ! coupait le pyromage.

— On devrait peut-être lui parler ? suggérait Shin.

— J'ai une idée, voilà ce qu'on va faire ! Je vais aller lui parler, concluait Bob.

Jusqu'à présent, toute tentative de dialogue s'était soldée par un échec. Cependant, le pyromage était déterminé à obtenir la vérité concernant le comportement de l'illuminé. Il ralentit la cadence de sa monture, pour l'amener à la hauteur de l'inquisiteur. Bandant sa volonté, il laissa un peu de liberté à son démon intérieur. La menace d'un véritable enfer sur Terre suffirait certainement à faire parler le vieil homme.

— Toi, le voleur de bouclier ! Je commence à en avoir assez de tes secrets. Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce que tu manigances dans notre dos depuis notre départ, ou tu risques de le regretter. Tu n'as aucune envie de me voir en colère, crois-moi !

— ...

— Je te le demande une dernière fois, le vieux ! Dis-moi ce que tu nous caches, et tu auras peut-être une chance de survivre à ce voyage !

— Allons, Balthazar, inutile de me menacer de la sorte.. La patience est une vertu qui vous fait visiblement défaut, hélas. Soit, je vous expliquerai mes desseins. Ce soir, autour du feu de camp, si vous le permettez.

— Hum... Très bien, je t'accorde cet ultime délai. Ce soir, ton destin sera scellé.

La journée se déroula sans plus d'incidents. Bob réussit à apaiser la colère de sa partie démoniaque. Il fit part des intentions de Viktor aux autres, qui parurent soulagés par la tournure des événements.

Ce soir-là, Viktor s'installa autour du feu de camp. Il faisait face à Grunlek, tandis que Bob avait une fois de plus Shin pour vis-à-vis. Cette configuration lui rappela d'étranges souvenirs, qu'il essaya de chasser de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

— Alors, le vieux, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? lança Bob de sa voix rauque.

— Bien des choses, mon ami, je...

— Je ne suis pas votre ami !

— Bob... si vous m'interrompez de la sorte, je ne pourrais pas vous fournir les explications que vous demandez.

— Nous vous écoutons, Viktor, tempéra Grunlek.

— Bien... vous le savez, j'appartiens à l'Église de la Lumière, et ma foi est grande. Celle-ci peut se manifester de bien des manières. Nous ne prions pas tous de façon semblable. Or, je ressens, depuis notre rencontre, un profond désir de prier et d'être entendu par mon Dieu. Je me suis donc isolé de vous, je vous ai observé de loin, afin de recueillir les informations nécessaires à la rédaction d'une prière, traitant de vos exploits passés.

— Vous écriviez simplement une prière ? s'étonna Shin. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? On s'inquiétait, nous !

— Eh bien... cette prière vous concerne, et... je voulais m'assurer de l'avoir terminée avant de vous la chanter. En effet, il s'agit d'une chanson. Ce soir, si vous l'acceptez, vous pourrez écouter le fruit de mon labeur. J'ai l'ambition un peu folle qu'un jour lointain, d'autres que moi la reprendront et chanteront vos louanges.

— Je suis très curieux d'entendre ça ! lança Grunlek

Viktor adressa un sourire au nain, prit une grande inspiration, et chanta.

Refrain : _Dans un monde meilleur_

 _Shin s'rait capable de viser_

 _D'atteindre et de blesser_

 _Aut' chose que ses alliés !_

 _Dans un monde meilleur_

 _Le nain serait écouté_

 _Jamais discriminé_

 _Plus souvent remercié !_

 _Dans un monde meilleur_

 _Bob aurait appris à se taire_

 _Laisserait place aux compères_

 _Et ferait moins le fier !_

 _Dans un monde meilleur_

 _La Lumière nous guidera_

 _On vivra dans la Foi_

 _Aventuriers fiers et droits !_

 _Le monde meilleur_

 _Serait sans dés_

 _S'rait sans danger_

 _Sans araignées !_

 _Chacun jouerait comme il voudrait_

 _Sans avoir peur de ra-_

 _ter un jet_

 _On pourrait arrêter le temps_

 _Quand on veut_

 _Pour mieux profiter des points strat'_

 _On pourrait progresser_

 _Faire de notre mieux_

 _Peut-être même passer niveau quat' !_

 _On aurait plus peur_

 _De notre MJ_

 _On vivrait l'Aventure dont on rêve_

 _Pourvu que jamais elle ne s'achève !_

Refrain

 _Dans ce monde_

 _Tous les arbres seraient_

 _De beaux pommiers_

 _Et il n'y aurait plus jamais de puits_

 _Mes erreurs passées cesseraient_

 _De me tourmenter_

 _Et Théo serait en vie_

 _Dans ce monde tout s'rait possible_

 _Oh oui tout s'rait, tout s'rait possible_

 _Des Aventures épiques_

 _Dans ce monde tout s'rait possible_

 _Oh oui tout s'rait, tout s'rait possible_

 _Et même des succès critiques !_

Refrain

Pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité, personne n'osa rien dire. Les aventuriers s'échangèrent des regards à la fois fiers et dépités. La première chanson dont ils étaient les héros était à l'image de leur voyage : affligeante.

— Ce n'est pas une prière ça, Viktor, grogna Bob, c'est un appel au secours!

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette première plongée dans mes références musicales vous a plu ! J'ai en tout cas pris beaucoup de plaisir à parodier cette chanson.

N'hésitez pas à commenter et partager ce texte si vous l'avez aimé. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !

Kermadec


	2. Sois un homme

Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir), ici Kermadec. Oui, je sais, je n'ai rien publié depuis **très longtemps**. La faute à mes études, qui me prennent mon temps et mon énergie. Cela dit, j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin !

Le principe reste le même : une chanson, un personnage, une fiction. Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque à Shin, à partir de la version québécoise de la chanson de _Mulan_ , _I'll make a man out of you_. Il s'agit d'un texte sans prétention, que j'ai à peine pris le temps de relire. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à le partager, le commenter, comme toujours :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures appartiennent à Mahyar et ses joueurs, que vous pouvez retrouver sur la chaîne Youtube Bazar du Grenier. La chanson _Sois un homme_ est tirée de la version québécoise du dessin animé _Mulan_.

* * *

Sois un homme

Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Shin prenait le tour de garde du milieu de la nuit. D'ordinaire, personne n'en voulait. Le froid, la pénombre, les bruits... Tous les dangers devaient être envisagés. Ces heures étaient longues et inquiétantes, mais Shin adorait ça. Il adorait ces heures de solitude durant lesquelles il pouvait enfin se sentir puissant. Lui seul détenait le pouvoir de maintenir ses camarades en vie. Lui seul pouvait veiller sur eux. Lui seul était alors un vrai aventurier.

Cette nuit-là, la forêt n'était éclairée que par un mince rayon de lune, qui jouait avec la teinte bleutée de sa peau. Le demi-élémentaire se trouvait à quelques mètres du camp endormi. Il fit quelques pas et invoqua Icy. Chaque nuit, leur rituel était identique. Ils se saluaient sans un bruit, puis la petite créature de glace se rendait à proximité du camp. Grâce à leur connexion mentale permanente, Shin serait prévenu du moindre danger approchant ses compagnons. Pendant ce temps, lui-même pouvait s'enfoncer plus loin dans les bois. Là-bas, tout était sombre et calme. La nature était alors si belle, si sauvage. L'archer se délectait de l'odeur des lieux, s'appropriait les environs. Il ressentait parfois l'étrange impression d'appartenir à cette nature, lui qui d'ordinaire n'était à son aise nulle part.

Shin avait besoin de cette solitude. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Des aventuriers de leur trempe devaient renoncer à toute idée d'intimité. Ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, se battaient ensemble... Pour cette raison, toutes les nuits, Shin s'isolait. Là, au fond des bois, il était enfin seul avec lui-même, libre d'agir selon son bon plaisir. Là, seul, il ôtait sa cape, chaque nuit, pour laisser le froid lui caresser la peau. Là, seul, il pouvait enfin, sans honte ni pudeur, prendre tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour... s'entraîner.

Shin n'était pas un grand aventurier. Il le savait. Comparé aux autres, il faisait pâle figure, dans tous les sens du terme. Aussi, toutes les nuits, il prenait ce tour de garde dont personne ne voulait, et consacrait ces heures à perfectionner son art. Un jour, il serait à la hauteur, comme les autres. Il le fallait.

Cette nuit-là, il commença par quelques tirs en direction des arbres qui l'entouraient. De nuit, l'exercice était plus ardu que d'ordinaire, mais cette difficulté le stimulait. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, le Fils de l'Eau cristallisa une flèche par la pensée, la plaça sur son arc, qu'il banda. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de concentration, puis tira. A côté. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui fallait réessayer. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Raté.

"J'en ai marre, je n'arrive à rien ! Raté, raté, raté, toujours raté ! Pff... Je me sens vraiment comme un _flan mou_."

Frustré par ses échecs, Shin s'assit lourdement contre un rocher et se roula en boule, comme un enfant capricieux. Lui, le demi-élémentaire ayant vaincu la mort, un être capable de former une créature de glace par la seule force de son esprit, n'était bon qu'à viser à côté, blesser ses alliés et tomber dans des puits. Chaque nuit, Shin sombrait davantage dans une mélancolie telle qu'il envisageait parfois de quitter le groupe. Après tout, ils s'en sortiraient tous mieux sans lui.

"Ils sont tous tellement doués, chacun à leur manière, et moi, je ne sers à rien, marmonna Shin, amer. Il n'y a qu'à voir Grunlek, qui défend tout le monde avec son bouclier. Et quand Monsieur ne fait pas le malin avec son bras mécanique, il cuisine pour le groupe et passe toujours pour le gentil stratège. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver, ce nain ! Il ne dit jamais rien, mais quand il parle, c'est toujours intéressant, alors que moi, je ne suis bon à rien. Quelle _tête de pioche_ , ce Grunlek !"

Shin se leva d'un bond. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Lui aussi avait des atouts, et il allait le prouver au monde, dès cette nuit. Il ne devait pas relâcher ses efforts. Rapidement, il rassembla ses affaires et s'éloigna encore plus du camp. La forêt était de plus en plus dense, et le sol inégal rendait sa progression difficile, mais Shin restait concentré. Soudain, il perçut un bruit. S'approchant aussi discrètement que possible, il découvrit bien vite l'origine de ce son. Un bébé tigre à dents de sapin était là, seul, au pied d'un arbre. Attendri par cette vision, l'archer rangea ses armes et s'approcha lentement. Il repensa à son camarade Grunlek, si fier d'avoir su gagner l'amitié d'une louve, alors que lui, demi-élémentaire, ne savait pas communier avec la nature. Ce soir, tout allait changer. Lentement, Shin s'approcha, en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes en direction du petit félin. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, tétanisé par la peur. L'humain tendait la main vers lui. Son instinct le poussa à renifler ce membre étranger. Il y perçut un mélange étrange de détermination et de sympathie, bien que celle-ci ne semblât pas très spontanée. Le bébé tigre était méfiant, mais il lui fallait un allié, il ne pourrait pas survivre seul à cette nuit. Tant pis si son sauveur était un humain maladroit. Il lécha la main de l'homme. Shin, agréablement surpris, se confia à l'animal.

"Oh, quel gentil petit tigre ! Tu es mignon, tu le sais? Tu es vraiment adorable, on dirait une version sauvage de Wilfried. Je t'emmènerai au camp, tu verras.. Et ils verront, tous, que moi aussi, je peux utiliser mes dons, tu en es la preuve ! Et si ça ne leur suffit pas, je leur prouverai que je sais faire plein d'autres choses. Tu sais, petit tigre, ils passent tous leur temps à se vanter et à jouer les héros, surtout Bob. Lui aussi, il m'énerve ! Mais dans toutes nos aventures, c'est moi qui pécho toutes les femmes qu'on rencontre, pas lui ! C'est clairement _le plus moche de toutes nos recrues_. Qu'il ose encore faire le malin, et je me ferai une joie de lui rappeler... Allez, viens, petit. Je dois encore m'entraîner."

Et Shin s'en alla d'un pas vif, suivi de près par le fauve miniature. Ses critiques répétées vis-à-vis des autres lui avaient redonné du courage. Il fallait qu'il réessaye. Déterminé, il cristallisa une flèche, banda son arc, tira et... rata sa cible, un arbre. Refroidi par ce nouvel échec, Shin dût s'arrêter un instant.

"Allons, Shinddha... _Sois un homme_ !"

Une énergie nouvelle sembla l'envahir. Il était capable de tout. Il se sentait. Il lui suffisait désormais de courir et d'agir selon son instinct d'homme puissant, viril et sauvage. Et il fila, droit devant lui. Ses sens aiguisés de demi-élémentaire lui permettaient d'esquiver tous les obstacles. Il courut entre les arbres, évita toutes les ronces, tous les creux qui auraient pu le faire chuter. Il se retrouva devant une rivière, qu'il enjamba sans difficulté en sautant sur les pierres disposées, çà et là, dans le cours d'eau.

"Ha ha, voilà bien une chose dont Théo n'aurait pas été capable ! Il est peut-être fort en escrime, mais il _coule en natation_ ! Je suis le meilleur !"

Un miaulement, derrière lui, l'obligea à faire demi-tour. Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner son nouvel ami ! Il le rejoignit, le prit dans ses bras, et courut au hasard dans une autre direction. Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Shinddha Kory était un héros, un vrai aventurier, et plus personne ne pourrait prétendre le contraire. Cette nuit, enfin, son entraînement avait payé.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il alla de l'avant, jusqu'à se retrouver face à un arbre impressionnant qu'il escalada avec facilité. Il sauta ensuite de branche en branche jusqu'à rejoindre le sol, où il retrouva sa cape. Il l'enfila, et laissa le petit tigre à dents de sapin se réfugier dans la capuche de son vêtement. Ensuite, il repartit. Il sauta, courut, décocha des flèches jusqu'à épuisement de sa psyché. Point visé, point touché. Shin était imbattable. Ce sentiment de puissance, beaucoup trop rare, mit l'archer dans un état d'euphorie proche de la transe. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il ressentit soudainement l'envie de chanter sa gloire.

" _Sois endurci face à ces maudits puits_

 _L'meilleur archer cent lieues à la ronde_

 _Fort comme l'eau grâce à laquelle tu vis_

 _Et tu mérit'ras toutes les pommes de ce monde !_ "

Icy s'agita vivement, comme pour prévenir son maître, mais le mal était fait. Shin était revenu près du camp, sans s'en rendre compte. Trop près du camp. Théo de Silverberg, paladin et inquisiteur de l'Eglise de la Lumière, s'était réveillé en sursaut, et de très mauvaise humeur.

"Bordel, Shin, ferme-la ! Tu es censé nous surveiller, pas nous chanter la sérénade ! Bon sang, on voyage trois jours avec un ménestrel, et voilà le résultat..."

Et l'homme, agacé, lui jeta son bouclier.

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) En ce qui me concerne, je suis heureuse d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire à nouveau pour ce site. Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, c'est promis (et je reviendrai au Yaoi, aussi !).

Je précise qu'aucun bébé tigre à dents de sapin n'a été blessé lors de la rédaction de ce texte n_n

A très bientôt pour de nouveaux délires musicaux.

Kermadec.


End file.
